Non Toyoguchi x Male reader One-shot
by Blackops3596
Summary: Non visits her boyfriend from her hometown. Code of -K- re:En FL


**NTxM {O-s}**

Friday, finally. The day where it marked the last day of school for the week. People were able to return home for relaxation. With no worries and no alarm for the next day. Which was something that Non and the others were enjoying after a long and tiring day of training. As always, their butts ached from all the exercises relating to Keijo. The girls were in the bathing room with their bodies hydrated with the warm water of the tub. Cleansing away the sweat and aching of their bodies.

Whenever the girls from the so called "Empty Room" visited the bathing room, Non was first to leave the rest. She rarely stayed until they were all finished with their baths. This caught Nozomi's attention. It was that one particular day that she wanted to know for herself.

"Psst...Kazane, Sayaka!" Nozomi whispered, catching Sayaka's and Kazane's attention.

"What's up?" Sayaka whispered.

"I think I'm going to leave the bath early." Nozomi said.

"Strange, you're acting like Non. She's already up in our room, are you planning something?" Sayaka asked.

"Nothing like that. I was starting to wonder why Non's been leaving the bath early to get to the room. I'm getting a bit worried."

"I can see that, but don't you think that it's something private she has to handle." Kazane whispered.

"But what if it's something major that she can't handle by herself? What if it's something life threatening?" Nozomi added.

"Then I guess we could check. But what if she gets mad?" Kazane asked.

"Don't-have-to-break-a-sweat!" She paused between every word. "She wouldn't hurt a fly! We'll just tell her that we were worried for her, that's all!" Nozomi added.

"Then I guess we'll come with." Sayaka said.

"Great! But, just a few minutes more. The water is sooo satisfying." Nozomi said as she submerged most of her body down the water, leaving her head popping out of the water surface.

 **Five minutes later...→**

Nozomi, Sayaka, and Kazane approached the door of their room with their towels wounded around their heads. Just a foot away from the door, and they heard her talking. She sounded very cheerful, in a tone that only people in love would have. Nozomi and the other two pressed their ears against the door to try to listen to the conversation.

"Is she on the phone?" Sayaka asked to Nozomi.

"Most likely." Kazane replied.

"Interesting~." Nozomi commented.

In fact, they were correct. She was very talkative over the phone, more talkative than she is with her friends.

"So it's fine if I can come over?" Non said in a cheerful tone.

"Coming over? Is she going back home?" Nozomi whispered from outside the door.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Non said before she hung up.

It was then when Nozomi swung the door open, giving Non her attention.

"Non don't leave Setouchi!" Nozomi yelled out.

"Eek! What do you mean?" Non yelped.

"Just because the training here is hard, doesn't mean that you have to quit!" Nozomi said.

"But I'm not leaving the school!" Non retorted.

Nozomi paused for a second, taking in the info to her head.

"Huh? You're not? Then what did you mean when you said if it was fine if you could come over?" Nozomi asked.

"Were the three of you eavesdropping?" Non asked.

"Mhm." The three of them nod.

"Why would you all do that to me?" Non said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"B-B-Because...we were worried about you!" Nozomi said.

"Oh really? How nice of you! I guess I'll fill you in." Non said as the tears disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

 _She forgave is that quickly!?_ Sayaka and Kazane thought.

The four of them sat down as Non explained the situation.

"I was talking to my boyfriend." Non said.

"Boyfriend!" Nozomi, Sayaka, and Kazane yelled out.

"Mhm. His name is (Y/n) (L/n). I've been dating him ever since my sophomore year of high school!" Non added.

"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place!" They all yelled at Non again.

"I didn't know that you would all care."

"Of course we care!" The three yelled again.

"We're friends aren't we? It is highly important that we all should know about each other at all costs!" Sayaka said.

"Ah, I see. Then I guess I'll show you all a picture of him." Non takes out her smartphone and opens up the gallery application. She searches for the album that has pictures with her boyfriend in it.

"Here." Non shows it to her friends.

"Wow! He's a hottie!" Nozomi commented, while Sayaka and Kazane blushed.

"I didn't know that your boobs right there attracted that guy! Maybe that kind of thing does turn guys on! Nice one Non!" Nozomi gave her a thumbs up, embarrassing Non.

"I didn't seduce him! He confessed his feelings to me!" Non said.

"Ooh~!" The three said.

 _To think that she had a boyfriend before she even went to this school, makes me jealous actually._ Sayaka said mentally.

After revealing the truth of her relationship with (Y/n), informs them that she would be out of the town for the weekend. The reason why is that she would visit her boyfriend from the town she grew up in. It had been so long since they both seen each other in person. Since the first time she applied for Setouchi, the two would contact each other by phone or with video chat. Now that her roommates were aware of the situation, they wouldn't have to worry as much anymore, now that Non revealed the reason why she would always leave the bath earlier than everyone.

The next day, she woke up early, took a nice and warm shower to start off the day, dried up, and to finish it all up, she packed up her stuff. Before she took the shower, she saw that Nozomi, Kazane, and Sayaka were asleep. But before she went out the door, Nozomi surprised her.

"Have a nice trip!" Nozomi whispered to Non.

"Thanks! Take care!" Non whispered back.

 **Hours later...→**

She arrives in her hometown. It's been almost a full year since the last time she moved away to Setouchi. The first thing she did was immediately spend some time with her folks back at her old house. It was then that she would finally encounter (Y/n) again.

 _Oh, how I longed for us to meet again in person. She thought._

 **Time-skip...→**

It's was turning dark by the time she arrived to her boyfriend's apartment building. His apartment was three stories above the main lobby. She first had to check herself in before she could go any further through the building. She went up to the person behind the counter, she seemed to be a person her mid-thirties. Non went up to her to ask where to check in.

"Excuse me, but do I have to check in first?" Asked Non.

"Only if you're a guest, write your name here." She said, handing Non a sign-in sheet.

"Say, I haven't seen you around here. Are you visiting someone from here?" She asked Non.

"Mhm!" She nods. "I'm staying at my boyfriend's apartment for the weekend!" Non said.

"Really now? Then you're going to have to use this wristband over the weekend. Take out your hand." She commands Non.

Non does what the receptionist says and takes out her hand. She wraps the wristband around her wrist and clicks it in place.

"You hand this in to me the day you check out. Oh and one more thing." She takes out something from her pocket, takes out an envelope, places the item from her pocket inside, and seals it up.

"Here you go!" She hands it to Non.

"What is it?" Asked the puzzled Non.

"It's better if you find out yourself, what I can tell you is that it's very important. Open it up when you get to the floor your boyfriend is located, all right?" She asked.

"Sure!"

"Have a nice night!" The receptionist said.

"You too!" Non returned before she went inside the elevator.

When the elevator closed, she became more curious as to what was inside the envelope. She does what she wants and tears the envelope open. She couldn't believe what was inside. She takes it out with her hands and steadily looks at it. The object that the receptionist placed inside was a male condom!

"Why did she give me a condom! We're not planning to have sex! Well, at least not yet." Said Non who leaves the elevator when it stopped on the third floor.

To make things more embarrassing, there was a note as well. Which reads:

 _Have fun with it!_

Non blushes in embarrassment again.

Non knocks on the door, now waiting for the owner to answer. The door slowly opens, she looks inside, she finds the masculine hand that she found all too familiar. It was her boyfriend from high school, (Y/n).

"Non!" He said, now charging towards her to give her a tight hug.

"Hello (Y/n), it's been a while." Non said, returning the hug and giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Oh! How I miss your Hiroshima dialect!" He said.

"You really like dialect don't you?" Non said.

(Y/n) was originally from Tokyo, he transferred schools on Non's first year of high school. During his freshman year, it was the time when he first fell in love with Non. At the time, he wasn't ready to confess his feelings to her. He had to take it slow by first being friends with her. Non wasn't very talkative at the time either, so it was a bit hard for her to open up to him. When a year passed by, leading it up to their sophomore year, it was when she finally gave in. Non became more and more confident over time. That was his queue for the right moment to confess Non Toyoguchi his feelings. Which let up the way things are now.

The couple went inside the apartment, they cuddled under a warm blanket while they watched television with the lights out.

"(Y/n), I'm getting kind of sleepy." Non yawned. "You don't mind if I sleep on the couch for a bit?" She asked.

"Not at all. Make yourself at home Non!" (Y/n) smiled.

"Thanks." She lays her head on his shoulder soon before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Non." He whispers before she kisses Non's forehead.

 **-K- re:En＜FL＞**

Why was I so naïve

Thinking that any girl would accept me

The day, I told her the very truth

I remember she said "I do accept you."


End file.
